


After Love Island

by PrincessNala150



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Bobby, After Love Island, Anal Sex, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex, Pining, Possible Threesome - Haven’t decided yet, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: This is not for Bobby Fans. I know and love Bobby. This will contain a story of abuse.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Henrik/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I’m crying in the bathroom. The door handle is rattling. 

“Come on Lass, let me in. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. You were hysterical. I slapped you to calm you down.” 

“Go away Bobby.” I scream at him. 

“Aw come on. The other ex islanders will be here in a minute for the party we’re throwing. You need to get your make up on.” Bobby says soothingly, almost like he hadn’t just punched me. 

Hi I’m Ruby, 6 months ago I went on Love island. I won with Bobby who I thought would be the love of my life. Turns out it was an elaborate ploy. He’s abusive and controlling. It’s not like I can’t get away I know there are people who have phone I could use. I’m just scared. Scared of what he would do if he found me. 

One month ago - We organised a reunion - Of sorts- to coincide with our housewarming. We’ve invited all the ex islanders. Although not everyone can make it. 

Slowly, very slowly. I stand. My purple dress slightly creased Bobby picked it out. Some would say that’s romantic. But the dress is very conservative, very un-me. I look in the mirror, to see my eye now turning the same colour as my dress. Some of my hair is missing, from where Bobby pulled me through the house by my hair, I can feel his semen running down my leg from where he bent me over the table and raped me. 

I’m lucky the dress covers my back so no one can’t see the welts he left from where he used his belt across it. Although I could feel the blood seeping through. With a shaky hand I pick the foundation and apply it. I have become better at hiding the bruises and cuts. 

I hear Bobby go downstairs and muffled voices, that I assume are our friends. Applying the rest of my make up, not too much so Bobby won’t punish me tonight. I unlock the door and slip on my purple flat shoes. Bobby always complained about my height (we’re the same height) so he told me to always wear flat shoes so I never make him look smaller than me. And make my way downstairs. Plastering the fake smile on my face that I have become accustomed to wearing. I greet my friends. 

“Ah there’s my lass.” Bobby says  
“Aw you still call her lass, that’s sweet Bobby” Hope replied.  
Bobby puts a loving arm across my shoulders. “She will always be my lass.” He says with a certain threat in his voice that only I picked up on, as he looked a Lucas and Henrik who were standing with drinks in their hands. 

I look around the group and lock eyes with Lucas, then look away. After a tour of the house we start to mingle. I walk to the kitchen to get the nibbles that Bobby spent so much time preparing and take them out on trays onto the table. 

Everyone gasps at the beautiful spread. Kassam puts some music on. People socialise and talk. Left alone I start wringing my hands, out of the corner of my eye I see Lucas making his way towards me. I turn my now bloody back towards him, hoping someone will cut him off and I won’t have to speak to him. 

“This looks very nice.” Lucas’s baritone voice vibrates through my chest. I plaster my smile on my face and turn to face him. 

“Hi Lucas.” I see Bobby seething out of the corner of my eye. He’s talking to Hope, Priya, and Chelsea but keeping his eyes fixed on me. “Erm excuse me I must go to the bathroom.” I dash off quickly. 

I sit down hyperventilating. “Shit, shit, shit.” A rattle comes on the handle “occupied” I shout. A voice on the other side replies “Let me in.” I freeze in fear. Slowly I unlock the door. There stands Bobby. Walking in and closing the door behind him he backs me up to the far wall. “What did I tell you not an hour ago?” 

“To erm.....” I stutter out.  
“To not fucking flirt. I take my eyes of you for 1 second and Lucas the pervert starts flirting with you. Sitting on the toilet seat I instantly regret what had happened. He puts his hand on my head, and pulled my hair to look at him, my scalp screams in pain. “I told you. You’re mine. How many times must I say this.” 

“None Bob - erm I mean Sir.” I reply. When we’re alone he demands I call him sir. 

Opening his trousers he starts to get his cock out. It’s an awful thing and average. 

“Suck it. Get me off. And maybe I will forgive you.” I stare at him with horror. I start to refuse, he pulls my nipple hard and I let out a silent scream. He forces his hard cock into my mouth and starts to forcefully fuck my mouth. It’s over in about 1-2 minutes, after he’s blown his load down my throat, with tears streaming down my face. He puts his cock away and leaves the bathroom, to walk directly into Henrik. The door opens slightly too wide and he catches a glimpse of me. He sees purple in the part of my eye where the tears got ruined my make up.  
I know he’s seen it because his eyes go wide. I shut the door and lock it. Reapply my make up and leave. 

LUCAS POV

“Come on Henrik, we’re going to be late.” I call to my flatmate. “Coming.” He replies cheerfully. 

We grab the champagne that we’d purchased for Bobby and Ruby’s housewarming gift. And we jump in Henrik’ car. 

We arrive and see the other exislanders. “Hi guys.” We’re met with a lot of Hi’s and Hello’s. The door swings open and Bobby greets us with hugs and handshakes. 

I hand him the champagne that Henrik and I brought. “Aw thanks big man.” Ruby walks downstairs. Her hair looks awkwardly put up, she has a lot of make up on, more than normal, and the dress she’s wearing is like something my Nan would wear. I hear Henrik take in a short, sharp breath. I mean her beauty is undeniable. 

Bobby makes a big show of staking his claim on her. 

‘Alright you bastard. You won both the girl and the money. That doesn’t mean you deserve her.’ I say in my head. 

Ruby disappears then reappears with trays of food. Gotta admit Bobby really knows his food. I stand next to Henrik. Not really listening but watching Ruby. 

“What do you think?” Henrik asks “Of what?” I ask. 

“I said something seems off. Ruby is very thin, and she looks frazzled, and scared.” 

I noticed that Ruby was very thin. She wasn’t fat before, but now she was almost skeletal. Her hair was in bad condition. “Do you think everything is okay?” Henrik asks concern evident in his voice. 

“Probably just tired buying and decorating a house is stressful. I’ll go over and see if she needs a hand hosting.” I see her notice me out of the corner of her eye, and turns her back to me. What the fuc-

“This is very nice” I say to lighten the mood. The back of her dress is wet. “Hi Lucas.” Her hands are wringing as she turns towards me. “Erm I have to go to the bathroom - excuse me.” And with that she runs off. 

I stand there gobsmacked. Wow I didn’t expect her to literally run away from me. I look round the room and nobody saw, just as I go to find Ruby Bobby storms past me nearly knocking me off my feet. I watch him as he gets to a door and knocks. 

He disappears inside. I turn and walk back towards Henrik. “Everything okay mate?” He asks and smile’s goofily. 

“I don’t know.” I tell him what happened, he shrugs and wanders off to find the toilet. He comes back after 5 minutes he looks shocked. 

“You okay mate?” Was the toilet that much of a surprise. By now I notice that Ruby has entered the room, sticking like glue to Bobby’s side. Laughing at his jokes - with sadness in her eyes, talking but only a word or two. Henrik comes back with a drink in his hands and he’s shaking. 

“What’s up?” I ask slowly getting annoyed that Bobby and Ruby have disappeared. 

“Mate. I’m not sure, but I think Bobby is hitting Ruby.” I freeze. “What?” Then I burst out laughing. “Bobby hitting Ruby that’s funny. He may have stolen the women I love but he wouldn’t do that.” When I see the look on his face my laughter stops. He explains how when he went to the toilet he saw Bobby leaving the bathroom putting his dick away. I pull a face at this information, he then tells me that Ruby had been crying and some of her make up had come off and her left eye was purple, then she slammed the door and emerged with perfect make up no sign of the purple eye. 

I subconsciously make my hand into a fist. “The bastard.” Then the music stops. And we hear arguing. And banging. I grab Ibrahim, Noah, Jakub who arrived late and Henrik and we go off in search of the noise. I stop by Kassam first and tell him to put on some loud music. He nods having heard the bang and turns to me and says “if you need any help. Shout.” The five of us make our way slowly up the stairs as the other continue to enjoy themselves downstairs unaware of what we would find.


	2. Chapter 2

There s a knock on the front door. I say to Bobby “I will get it.” He nods watching my every step. I open the door and there stands Jakub a big smile on his face “Hi!” He kisses my cheek and walks in “Where’s my party people at?” He’s greeted to sounds of “Jakub - Hi” I see the anger in Bobby’s eyes. Bobby walks towards me and grabs my hand. He ushers me upstairs. Taking the lead. He pushes me into the spare room. The room which I have nicknamed “The punishment room.” He shuts the door there’s no lock. So he pushes a chair against it. 

“That should stop prying eyes.” I snort did he not see all the built guys downstairs who could quite easily break that down. But don’t say anything I know better than that. 

“Well?” I look at him stunned. “Jakub. Kissed. You. What did you do to encourage him to do that?” He starts to raise his voice. 

“Nothing.” I say. “You must have done.” The punishment room is sparsely decorated with little furniture. Getting angrier he slaps me and I fall on the carpeted floor. “You, you’re nothing but a slut, a whore, you like dick so much you have to fuck everyone that has one. He picks up the chair and breaks it over my head. I fall hard on the floor and scream. Blood is pouring from my head. He takes off the chain belt he’s wearing. It’s heavy. He whips my back six times. 

Then the world starts to look sideways and fuzzy and I black out. 

LUCAS POV

We get to the top of the stairs and hear another scream. The next thing we open a door. Bobby is stood over Ruby with a chain wrapped around his hand covered in blood and hanging down his fist. 

I look down and Ruby is on the floor blood pouring from her head and back. 

“What the fuck?” The confusion evident in my voice. 

Noah speaks “Bobby? What’s happened?”   
Bobby turns at Noah’s voice and it’s like realisation hits. 

“Hi guys. I erm was chasing off a burglar, he came in and assaulted Ruby.” 

I scoff “Really? That’s the best excuse you have? A burglar?”   
Henrik is slowly edging towards a now passed out Ruby, checking on her. 

“DON’T TOUCH HER” Bobby screams. I jump in-front of Ruby. Bobby’s last outburst brought the others up from downstairs. 

Ruby makes a noise. I turn towards her and see her slowly start to sit up. “What? What happened?” She looks up “Hi guys. What are you guys doing here?” She sees Bobby and quickly clams up. She stands up and wobbles. Noah who is quickest dashes across the room and grabs her before she falls. It’s at the point, he kicks part of a broken chair, Ruby moves her hair and I see some of it missing. 

Bobby goes to walk towards her. I snarl. “Stay away from her. You did this.” Noah wipes the blood that is drying on her face, her make up comes off with it. It shows a purple bruise around her eyes and a yellow green one around the other, a cut on her nose, and a scab in her auburn eyebrows. 

Everyone gasps when they see her face. Hope barges in “Ruby, babe.” Her eyes go glassy and she falls onto the older woman. “Lucas help. Call an ambulance.” While we are distracted Bobby makes his way towards the door. “Yes ambulance and police please.” 

I put my head on her chest and hear her draw a breath. “She’s still breathing guys.” I gentl and carefully lay Ruby on the floor. 

“Guys I hate to say anything, but where’s Bobby?” Carl says. 

“Shit.” I run downstairs and towards the front door. I look up and down the street. “FUCK” I shout. He’s nowhere to be seen. Henrik comes downstairs putting a hand on my shoulder. Then the ambulance pulls up. 

“Over here.” Henrik leads them inside. I am shaking. I pour a drink to steady my nerves. “Poor Ruby. That bastard McKenzie is an abusive asshole. When I get my hands on him. I will. I will.” 

“Calm down.” Ibrahim puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. “Your worry at the moment should be that beautiful, amazing woman upstairs that’s currently being loaded onto a stretcher. She needs you mate. Go. We will sort Bobby if he comes back.” At that moment the ambulance crew brought Ruby down on the stretcher. 

I follow her with my eyes as they start to lad her into the ambulance. “Anyone coming?” One of them asks. Henrik turns and pushes me saying “Lucas will.” 

Stumbling slightly, I walk towards the ambulance. Climbing in I look down at Ruby. She looks like she’s sleeping. The door close and the lights and sirens start. And then we are off on our way to hospital. 

BOBBY’S POV  
I stand over Ruby. He body is bloody, she has passed out. Time stops. My anger is boiling over. Jakub kissed her. How dare she do that to me her boyfriend. The next thing I know that mini Thor is creeping towards her. What the hell? 

The next few minutes happen so fast. That posh boy prick is in my face. I mutter out an excuse, even I know it’s a pathetic excuse that will never wash. 

Ruby makes a groaning noise and I release a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Fuck! I thought I’d killed her. 

As she starts to come round I slowly star to move towards the door. Then I’m running, down the stairs and out of the door, up the street 500 yds and in at the corner. They won’t see me from here. I can keep an eye on the house. The prick comes out looking for me. I dive behind the wall. Then mini Thor comes out and takes him inside as an ambulance pulls up. It seems like hours they are in there but when I look at my watch it only been ten minutes. The ambulance load a stretcher into the back and drive away with lights and sirens going. 

“Shit!” I shout. Before taking out my phone and ringing my mum. 

“Mum. Ruby and I are on a break. Can I come stay with you?” 

“Yeah mum, heartbroken. Yes cheating on me.” 

“Actually yes that posh prick Lucas from Love Island.” 

As I have a conversation with my mum I start to walk towards the train station. Realisation hits I don’t have my credit card. Shit I will have to use ApplePay. 

“Yes mum. Ok. See you in a few hours.” 

I hang up the phone and put it in my pocket. Turning my collar up against the wind, shoving my hands in my pockets, I stride to the train station. “I will be back Ruby. You’re my lass. I will keep you by my side no matter what it takes.”


	3. Chapter 3

I can hear a consistent beeping. My eyelids won’t open. They feel heavy. Why won’t they open. I can hear voices, muffled voices, I can’t quite make them out. 

Stat......  
Female......  
Lacerations.......  
Broken bones......  
Fractured eye socket......  
Infection.......  
Are the only words I can make out from different muffled voices. What’s going on? Where’s Bobby? I have to get home. I tried to get up but my arms and legs won’t work. Why won’t my legs work? Then the noise dies down. Ah peace. Finally. I can sleep. 

Losing her.......  
Blood.........  
Ooooh what’s that over there? 

Then I the noise comes back. I wish someone would turn it down. Damn. My head hurts. 

Then silence.

LUCAS POV

I’m pacing outside the hospital room. Damn what’s taking so long. After about 2 hours the Doctor comes out to me. 

“Dr Koh?” I stand “How is she?” I blurt out. 

A small smile on his face “It was touch and go there for a while. We almost lost her twice. She’s had two blood transfusions.” My face falls with shock. 

She has multiple lacerations, broken ribs, a fractured left eyes socket...” the Dr keeps listing her injuries and her old injuries, and I can feel my temper rise, my fists clench. 

“So well will need to keep her in until she’s fully healed. She’s currently sedated.” 

“Can I see her?” That’s the only thing I want to do right now. “Of course.” He leads me to her room. 

Putting my hand on the door handle, I turn it. There lying on the bed, pale and frail. I walk towards the chair and sit. I hold her hand, she’s so cold. “I will protect you. I promise you. He won’t ever hurt you again.” I feel tears rolling down my face. 

“I will kill him.”   
“Then you’ll go to prison for life, leaving Ruby alone.” My head snaps up “Henrik.” My throat is hoarse, my faces is wet from the tears I shed, I don’t care. 

“How’s she doing?” He asks clearly concerned. I relay the information that the doctor told me. He sucks his teeth and let’s out a low whistle. “Shit. He’s been doing this a while then?”   
“Since we left the villa.” I grip the arms of the chair, my knuckles turning white. We both fall quiet. The sounds of the machine beeping steadily. 

The alcohol and adrenaline has started to wear off.   
My eyes grow heavy. The next thing I know sleep has claimed me. 

HENRIK’S POV  
I look over to see Lucas fast asleep in the other chair. I get up and pull a blanket out of the wardrobe, and cover over my best mate. Who is now snoring gently. I look down at Ruby and gently stroke her hair. I say quietly “Don’t worry Ruby, I will never let anyone hurt the woman I love again. I wish I knew what sort of pain you were in. I can’t believe he raped you.” I can feel myself getting unusually angry. I leave the room and the other ex islanders are in the waiting room. 

I’m met with a chorus of “How is she’s? “Sedated. We nearly lost her, she has had to have blood transfusions.” That’s all I share with them, as it’s not my story to tell. 

“Lucas is with her at the moment. I’m going to go home. Shower, sleep change and then take over.” 

Noah walks up to me as I start to walk away. “Look I’m not trying to sound sexist or anything but us guys have all offered to take it in turns to sit with her. “Thanks man.” Is all I can manage. He pulls me in for a bro hug. Jeez the guys huge. And with that we all trot off to our respective homes.


	4. Chapter 4

NOAH’S POV  
I wait behind. Watching everyone leave. I pop my head around the door, Lucas is fast asleep in the chair. A half smile comes to my face. A flicker of a memory from our time in the villa. 

Lucas is sitting on the roof terrace, looking down at whoever is below him. 

“Hi.” He jumps clearly not expecting me. “Oh it’s you Noah.”   
“Couldn’t sleep.” He tells me. “Can I talk to you in private?”   
I nod. Sometimes words are not needed. “I’m in love. But the woman I love doesn’t notice me. Every time I see her smile, I smile, it doesn’t matter what she’s smiling at.” 

There’s a comfortable silence. “Ruby? Is that who you’re in love with?” 

“How did you?” Lucas asks bewildered. Chuckling I say “Yeah she’s so amazing. Smart, Beautiful, Sexy, and talk about driven. A student? Studying Politics. If she ran for PM she’d get my vote.” 

“That’s the most I’ve ever heard you say Noah.” I wink and say “I noticed her. Her presence when she walks into a room. Her full soft lips. Her long auburn hair. Her grey eyes that look like they’re pulling you in.” 

“What should I do? I don’t normally have this problem with girls.” 

Thinking hard I smile “Tell her how you feel. Then the next boys recoupling, pick her. Then bring her in and talk to her.” With a renewed confidence he strolls off as Priya walks up the stairs. 

Looking back at Ruby I sigh. “I’m sorry this happened to you.” I sit on the chair opposite Lucas. And stay awake all night. 

The next shift comes on. I move in the chair. My back hurts from sitting upright. Lucas wakes with a start “Ruby?”   
“Hey bro. It’s okay. She’s still sleeping.”   
“Noah?” He squints in the din light of the room.   
I laugh. “Yep.” Nurses came in to check on her throughout the night. They tell me a dr will come by at 9:00. They want to consider bringing her out of sedation. 

I take a good look at my friend he has dark circles under his eyes, his hair hasn’t moved out of place. How does he do that? Is it magic? 

He starts to splash his face with water. I get up and go to the nurses station. 

“Hi. Is there anywhere we can grab a decent coffee?” 

The startled nurse looks at me. “You’re Miss Robinson’s friend. Of course I will make you and your other friend some. As I wait for the coffee I put £5 in the donation box. I don’t care about the amount. My sweet sweet friend is being looked after. I take the coffee thanking the nurse and go back to see Lucas has taken his position in the chair again. I walk to his side nudging him “Here, coffee.”   
He takes it gratefully. “Thanks man.” 

I go and sit in the other chair. “You need to go home.” I say suddenly, Lucas’s head snaps up. “What?” The way he said it sounds like a whip cracking. 

“I mean go home, shower, shave, change your clothes, eat something then come back.” 

“No I won’t leave her. I can’t leave her. What if that bastard McKenzie comes back? What if he hurts her?” 

I reassure him with a smile. “I’m here. I’m not leaving. I will wait for you or one of the others to get back before I go. Look Lucas I get you care about her but you’re going to be no good to her if you don’t also look after yourself. Ruby would say the same thing. She’d shove you out of the door, telling you to go.” 

He smiles a self deprecating smile “Yeah you’re right. Promise me you’ll stay here?” 

“Won’t even go to the toilet mate.” I chuckle. 

“Ok.” He sounds very unsure but I close the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

LUCAS POV  
Arriving home as Henrik is just about to walk out of the door. He looks alarmed “Why? You didn’t leave Ruby alone?” Honestly he looks ready to murder someone. 

“Henrik don’t worry, I’ve left Noah with her. As I went to go back in being in two minds he’d found a book and was reading to her.”   
I know Henrik cares about Ruby, it’s obvious. 

“I’m going back to the hospital. But before I do, I’m going to check in with the police. They came to Ruby’s last night after she’d been taken away.” 

“Yeah they came in and tried to ask her questions when they were working on her. I told them what I knew and they’d have to wait” I respond. 

Henrik looks at me. He opens his mouth to say something “I think she should come stay with us after she’s discharged. We have a spare room. What do you think?” 

“Yeah we could look after her. We would keep her safe from that cu-“ Henrik cuts off the last word. 

Pulling on his jacket, he grabs his keys and heads out of the door. I lock the door behind him and make my way upstairs. My feet heavy, I can hear the bathtub calling my name. 

I turn on the taps, and as it’s filled I slowly lower myself into the hot water. 

“Bliss” I sigh. As I sit there and soak I hear my phone ringing in my jeans pocket. Grabbing the phone I can see it’s a private number. Thinking it might be the hospital, after leaving my contact details if anything changes with regard to Ruby, I answer. 

“Lucas Koh.” I say into the phone   
“Jesus even on the phone you’re a pretentious prick.” Came the Glaswegian accent. 

“McKenzie.” I snarl. “What do you want?”   
“Just making you aware of the fact she is still mine. Hoping you haven’t touched her otherwise she will be punished.”   
“You bastard.” I scream into the phone “She unconscious, she died twice, she’s had to have 6 pints of blood, she malnourished, some of her hair is missing, she has lacerations from that chain belt across her back which has to be given an IV antibiotic to prevent infection, she has brakes and fractures and you raped her. She’s not going to be fine and dandy after all that.”   
I could hear Bobby spluttering on the end of the phone. “Yeah we next time I will succeed.” And hung up.   
I stare into the phone like it’s going to give me answers. 

I pull up the group chat 

TO: Islanders   
McKenzie just phoned me from a private number. Saying “Ruby’s still mine etc” Told hun all that he’d done to her the injuries he’d caused, how she’d nearly died twice. He then said next time he’ll succeed. 

FROM: Henrik   
Shit. We need to report this. 

FROM: Noah  
I agree. Ruby needs protection from that bastard. 

The messages go on to more or less say the same things. 

I phone the police. After a conversation they eventually tell there isn’t much they can do and how they can’t trace him. I give them McKenzie’s mobile number. They say they will look into it. Hanging up. I realise the water has gone cold. I get out of the bath. I brush my teeth, and shave. 

Stalking into my bedroom I’m exhausted. I look longingly at the bed. I lie down for a few minutes. 

I’m awoken by the ringing of my phone   
I pick it up and see it’s 12:00. Shit I’ve been asleep for nearly 6 hours. 

I answer the noisy thing “Hello” I realise my voice is croaky and sounds like I’ve just woke up. 

“Hello is that Dr Koh?” A nasally voice says on the other end. 

“Yes this is he.” I facepalm.   
“You asked us to ring if there are any changes with Miss Robinson. Just to let you know we’re attempting to stop sedation. See how her body copes.” 

By this point I have already put deodorant on and am pulling on a pair of jeans, with a T-shirt to slip over my head and my trainers on my feet. I grab my keys to my bike and coat. 

“I’m on my way.” I hang up the phone and grab my helmet. 

“Hold on baby. I’m coming.” 

BOBBY’S POV  
I step off the train. I can’t believe that I am living in this godforsaken city. 

I truly hated London. But at least my parents were close by. They moved to London when I did to be close to their precious boy. 

I hail a taxi. 

“City Hospital please”   
I knew that’s where my girl was. I’d asked my mum to phone pretending to be her mum. They’d even told me what ward she was on. Bonus. 

The drive through the streets of London seemed to take forever “£20 mate” came the response. I Chuck a twenty in his direction getting out. 

I enter the massive building. A girl stops me “Are you Bobby from Love island? Can I have a selfie?”   
I smile my award winning smile as she holds her camera phone up to us. “Thanks” she replies looking at me with come to bed eyes. 

“Fancy a shag?” I ask. Her face lights up. “There’s a hotel on the premises if you want to go.” She says twirling her hair around her finger. 

I snake an arm around her waist. Pulling her in the direction of the hotel. 

As I check in she looks round, nervously. 

Chuckling I pull her into a ground floor room. 

I kiss her, she virtually melts. Putting a hand on her tits I work my way down. I lift her shirt. She’s not wearing a bra. “Naughty.” I reply my voice thick and heavy with lust. 

I suck at her small tits. They don’t really do anything for me and to be honest I prefer Ruby’s they’re just the right size. 

Moving my fingers down to her panties I slip my hand inside. God she’s so wet. 

I stop suddenly. “Strip.” I tell her. “And get on all fours on the bed.” 

As I watch her closely she shyly undresses and climbs onto the bed. I whip my cock out leaving my clothes on, and enter her from behind. 

I’m out for my own pleasure. God she’s tight. I start to thrust, harder and harder each time. 

I hear a moan escape her lips “Bobby, fuck, yes. I’m going to....” I slip my hand round to her clit. And press lightly. She bucks and writhes beneath me. I feel her pussy tighten. That tips me over the edge. I cum with everything I have, thrusting deep inside her. 

“Wow. Bobby that was......amazing.” I put my dick away. “Oh can I have your number?” She asks. “I put my number in her phone. She messages mine I save her name as shaggable slut. Smiling to myself I say “See ya. Thanks for the fuck.” And walk out. 

If I get back with Ruby she can be my side bit. 

I walk back towards the hospital. In front of me is a person I would know just from his silhouette. 

“Lucas” I hiss his name out under my breath. 

He’s clearly in a hurry. I have to nearly run to keep up with him. As I get closer I catch a little of his phone conversation. 

“Yes Henrik. Did you get the spare room ready? A key cut? Collect just her things from her house?” 

It doesn’t take a genius to work out who he’s talking about. Ruby. They want Ruby to live with them. 

Over my dead body. I head off to a different lift and punch 5th Floor into the keypad. 

As the lift flies I can’t stop thinking about the slut I fucked. 

God she felt good. Shit I didn’t use a condom. Oh well. I’ll just deny it. 

As the lift doors open I walk out. “502, 502 Ah.” I look through the glass in the door and see Ibrahim and Noah sitting with her. “What can I do?” 

She seems to be sleeping and they’re talking about Violet Man. Oh Ibrahim. Comic books are for dweebs and losers. A nurse passes by “can I help you?”   
“Yes actually. Those guys in there are the guys who beat my girlfriend. And the others with them are covering for them because they’re scared of them. Please my girl is precious. I need to see her. I’m scared too.” I have tears in my eyes. 

“Don’t worry I will keep them away.” I see her go to a phone. “Come stand over here.” I hide behind her as security leads away Ibrahim and Noah 

“Dude we’re her friends.” Ibrahim says  
“Let go of me. We’re protecting her” Noah splutters. Once they’ve gone I open the door. 

“Hello sweetheart.” 

RUBY’S POV 

I can feel myself coming out of a deep sleep. Urgh my head. How long have I been asleep for. 

My eyes flutter and open. I can see a bright lift overhead. I squint at how bright it is. 

I look round and can’t see anyone. The rest of the room is dark. 

Slowly I try to sit up. That’s when I hear him. 

“Don’t try to sit up fast you’ll hurt yourself.” 

Hissing in pain I throw my head back on the pillow. 

“Bobby?” I croak  
“What did I tell you to call me?” He snaps. 

“Sir” I reply. I hear him move towards the bed. My arms and legs feel heavy, I can’t seem to move. 

“How did I? Where am I Bobb- I mean sir?” 

“You’re in the hospital. But don’t worry you’ll be back with me before you know it.” He winks at me. Then slaps me across the face. 

The loud crack sounds deafening in the quiet room. Much against my will tears fall from my eyes. 

“That was for calling me Bobby. Because you were unavailable I had to shag some slutty whore before I came to see you.” I wince at this. His tirade carries on “Whatever will I do with you? Making me fuck another woman because you aren’t there to do so?” I can feel my cheek swelling from where he hit me. “Still I suppose you’ve already shagged Henrik, Noah, Ibrahim, Jakub, Carl, Kassam, Gary, and Lucas.” He spat the last name out like it was poison. 

“You know they only fucked you because they feel sorry for you and because you have 50k. I bet when you were in here you were fucking Doctors too. And nurses. You’re nothing but a whore who will fuck anyone. Dirty slut.” He slapped me again. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?” came the voice from the doorway. There stood a doctor and Lucas. 

“I’m going now. I’ll be back Princess.” He saunters to the door and the other guys move as he walks away. 

Lucas chases after him.


	6. Chapter 6

LUCAS POV  
“HEY MCKENZIE” I storm down the hospital corridor, quickly getting hold of Bobby by his collar. I open the nearest door and push him into the room. 

He’s smaller than me. And not as built. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

A smug look on his face. “What? I told you she’s mine. I won’t give her up that easily.” 

I grab his shirt and pull him close. She is not an object to be owned.” Suddenly Bobby grabs my shirt “I know what you’re thinking. You’ve thought it since the day you entered the villa. You were always chasing her. Watching her. You would give her those puppy dog eyes. Any excuse to get close. Fucking hell Lucas, you really think the posh boy act works. She was mine from Day one. You stole her from me when Jakub chose Hope. Then you went and chose Blake.” 

“Only because you engineered it that way. You knew Blake from before Love Island. She told me that when you discovered that she was on Love Island you asked her to repay the favour you owed her. Blake told me how you’d got her into bed. Made her cum. Then you told her to owe you one. So when we were on Love Island you slipped me a Valium, and she got into bed with me, I then thought we’d slept together. Knowing I don’t like one night stands you hoped that I would start to get to know her better and I did. Only for Ruby to get back and your plan worked. I broke her heart and mine. If only I’d known then what I know now. When I left the next day, something felt off, Blake told me what you’d done. I watched the rest of the show and saw you get closer to her.” 

“I never had you down as gullible. A prick yes but not gullible.” Bobby laughed a maniacal laugh. Moving away from me he shakes his head. 

“YOU had YOUR chance with her. YOU blew it. You broke her heart. And guess who was there to pick up the pieces.” 

I could feel my hand clenching into a fist. I pull my hand back and punch him square in the nose. God that felt good and satisfying. 

“You hit me!” He screamed. “Yeah and I will do a lot more if you EVER come near Ruby again. Do you understand?” I say darkly. The door opens behind me and Noah and Ibrahim walk in. 

Bobby taunts me “Yeah you know something. She’s shit in bed too. Only I can handle her. But she deserves everything she gets when she won’t do as she’s told.” I go to launch my fist at him again. Both Ibrahim and Noah hold me back. 

Quietly Noah says “Leave.” 

“But Noah.” McKenzie pleads 

“Go Bobby. You’re no friend of mine.” Raising his voice for possibly the first time ever. 

“Heh you also like her don’t you Noah eh? I’ve heard you fantasise about her when you were in the shower in the villa. And Henrik. In fact I think the only guy who didn’t want her was Graham. You all want her. And yet I got her. The player. The boy next door.” And with that he strolls out. 

“Damn.” Ibrahim says. When we’ve calmed down in the same room we were in before. 

“Is it true? All you guys want Ruby?” I address the elephant in the room.   
Ibrahim is the first to speak. “Maybe before I met Jo. But not now, now she’s just my friend.” 

“Well Noah?” I ask not wanting to hear his answer. 

“I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t SOMETHING there. But she made it clear she was with Bobby, and with Bobby chasing after her like this the last thing she needs is my attention on top of that. I will wait. I’m patient. The beauty of working in a library.” Noah responds politely. 

Running a hand through my hair, I suddenly take a lot of interest in my shoes. 

“We should go see how Ruby is.” I say as I stand up off the floor. 

We all leave the room. And down the hallway we see McKenzie talking on the phone to who I assume is a girl. I hear him say “Yeah I have a girlfriend, she is however a whore who’s sleeping with about six other guys. I’ve tried to remain faithful other than when we fucked earlier. So yeah you fancy round two?” 

“You do? Yeah I have a house. Yeah of course. My girlfriend will probably be at one of her other guys houses.” 

I turn away and go to see my lovely Ruby.


	7. Chapter 7

RUBY’S POV  
Lucas walks back in. He looks exhausted. Smiling when I see him, Ibrahim and Noah they all smile back. 

Slowly I try to sit up. Lucas is at my side in seconds. Slowly supporting me. Leaning gently against pillows I see my friends worried look on their faces. 

“Listen” slowly I start to tell what has happened in the last six months. 

“It started out as jealousy. Just the odd thing here and there. Do you remember the photo shoot I did after the release of that new movie?” 

“The one with Johnny Depp? Yeah. You looked really good.” Lucas responded. 

I giggled “Well Johnny was single at the time. We’d met at the red carpet event for that movie. And the photo shoot came afterwards. Anyway we had had lunch together and we were chatting away and he asked me out. I was completely stunned. He said I didn’t have to give him an answer and kissed me. As he did so Bobby walked in to where we were having lunch. He saw Johnny kiss me. I didn’t kiss him back, I swear, nor did I do anything to make him think I wanted him to kiss me. If I was single I wouldn’t have minded him kissing me. Well he pulled me into a taxi, leaving Johnny mortified, and to his flat.  
Pushing me through the door he hasn’t said a word at that point other than to make a joke when in Johnny’s company. He pulled me towards the bedroom and slapped me. He tore my dress and raped me. That was the first time he did that.” 

I tell the guys all of the things that happened. The look of horror on their faces told me what they thought of this. 

After I had finished they went quiet. Looking down at my hands in my lap. Lucas grabbed my hand and holds it. “We won’t let him near you again. That’s a promise.” Ibrahim and Noah leave both hugging me gently. I’m alone with Lucas suddenly I become aware that he is in fact a man. 

Lucas clears his throat “I have something I want to ask you Ruby, please look at me.” 

Moving my head I meet his eyes. “Will you come and stay in Mine and Henrik’s spare bedroom?” 

Wow that knocked me for six. I didn’t expect that. Suddenly he looks like he’s done something wrong. Just as I am about to give him my answer the door flies open. 

“So you’re here again?” Fear courses through my veins. I feel my whole body stiffen I turn my head. 

“Sir?” I stutter out as an automatic reaction. Lucas looks incredulously between me and Bobby. 

“Yes Lucas she has to call me sir. Because she serves me.” Looking again he has hickeys all over his neck. I pull my eyes away from him. 

“I’ve signed your discharge papers. You’re coming home with me. Oh and we have a special guest too.” He sticks his head round the door and in walks this tall girl with beautiful blonde hair and big green eyes. She looks like a supermodel. 

“This is.... I’m sorry baby what’s your name again?” The girl giggles a girly laugh and she says in a proper girly voice “Fenella”  
“Right” he continues “This is Fenella she will be living with us from now on. She’s a good fuck.” 

“Oh Bobby.” She gently slaps at his chest before she sticks her tongue down his throat. He responds and starts to touch her. 

“I feel sick.” I croak Lucas gets me a sick bowl before I hurl into it. Putting it across the other side of the room. He walks up to Bobby and Fenella and says “GET OUT Ruby is coming to live with me” 

And after we here a “And me” We hadn’t realised that Henrik was standing behind Bobby and seen everything. 

“Well if you want her. You can have her. She’s damaged goods anyway. She useless and shit in bed. I had to wank in shower after we’d slept together just to get release.” Snaking an arm around Fenella’s waist he pulls her out of the door. Slamming it shut behind him. 

Lucas and Henrik both turn to me and say “Are you okay?” I’m just blank and numb.

Staring at the opposite wall. I start to laugh, Lucas and Henrik join in. Before long we’ve stopped and I respond “Lucas, Henrik if you will have me I’d love to stop in your spare bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

LUCAS’S POV  
Ruby is going to live with us. I can’t believe it. My phone rings and I grab the noise maker.   
“Dr Koh?” The voice comes down the line. “Ruby?” My voice comes out hoarse. 

“No I’m afraid not. It’s the sister here at the hospital. I have a question to ask you. Is Ruby with you?” 

My sleepiness suddenly lost, I sit bolt upright in bed. Getting out of bed I pull on my underwear and throw on a shirt and jeans. “Where the hell is she?” I say a lot louder than I intended to the poor nurse.   
“She wanted to get some fresh air. And her sister came by so we took her sister to where she was outside......”  
“Ruby hasn’t got any family. She’s alone. Wait a minute? Did she look like a supermodel?” 

“Well yes actually.”   
“SHIT!” I shout down the phone and hang up. 

Pulling up the group chat I wake Henrik at the same time. I dictate my message “Ruby missing, think McKenzie has her. We need to find her. Meet me at their house.” 

Henrik is halfway out the door as he grabs his keys. “Come on, we have to find Ruby.” He yells as he starts the car. I grip my phone in fear. 

BOBBY’S POV   
“Wait Bobby.” Fenella is shouting   
“Sorry Fenella. It was only ever Ruby. You’ve been a good distraction, but now you’ve reached your usefulness.” 

“Where are you going Bobby?” Fenella asks me cutely.   
Of course I’m not going to tell her my real location. “Im going back to Glasgow.” And with that I slammed the door and drove off. 

Ruby asleep on the back seat, turns fitfully. Nurses are idiots leaving a sedative in reach of just anyone. Fighting through the city I finally get on the motorway. That’s when I see it. A motorbike. It looks like a hired one. Shit. It’s the posh prick.   
I push down on the accelerator, hoping I can somehow out speed him. My logic knows that I will never out race a bike. How did he find me? 

I pull over knowing the race is lost. And get out of the car ready to face off with Lucas. 

“YOU BASTARD!” He screams at me.   
Pushing past me to get at the backseat.   
Just when he’s leaning over to check on her. I smack him over the head. He collapses. Going to the boot of the car I get the duct tape out, taping his wrists and ankles and a piece over his mouth. He doesn’t need to have one over his mouth I just want him to shut the fuck up. 

Getting back in the front I start the engine and continue on my journey to the cabin where I plan to keep my precious jewel. 

FOUR HOURS LATER  
RUBY’S POV   
“Argh my head.” Holding my head I slowly sit up.   
I don’t recognise where I am. The flight from the small window shines. I go to move and notice a heavy chain around my ankles. Realisation dawns quickly “Shit Bobby.” As I pull at the chain I hear movements from somewhere else in the cabin. 

Two voices. Is that Lucas? And Bobby? Crap. The movement comes closer downstairs. I let out a scream “oh my god.” A body collapses on the bed. I turn the person over. 

Looking up at me but with his eyes closed is Lucas. “What the hell?” Bobby’s face contorts “I thought you’d be happy” he continues “Lucas is after you and he wasn’t going to give up. I did this for us.” 

Slowly I put my two fingers to his neck, phew a strong pulse. I knew I had to protect him. My strength was returning. When Bobby suddenly does something unexpected. He takes the chain off my ankle and puts it on Lucas. 

“Now he won’t move.”   
“Don’t you think you should take care of his injuries. Please Bobby. It’s not right. It’s one thing to discipline me another to do it to friends. Also once he’s healed we can drop him somewhere and leave together.” 

Bobby ponders on this for a moment. “Ok. I’m going to the shops for some food and first aid stuff. I will be about 2 hours. The doors are locked so don’t try anything.” 

“I will wait here for you, sweetheart.” Leaning over me he presses a rough kiss to my lips. My thoughts to get this awful person off me were trying to overtake but I have to co-operate with him. 

“Be good. I will be a while.” And with that he slams the door. 

I listen to the sounds of the engine starting. Rushing over to Lucas I see he’s already awake. “I’m trying to keep him on side to look for a opening.” I say shyly.   
Smiling he responds “You’re smart.” Slowly he lifts his hand to my face and gently strokes my face. 

Wincing in pain he smiles “I’m just glad you’re alive.” 

“So what’s the plan?” I ask. “Well” he continues. “I need you to be nice to him. Then when he’s asleep, get the keys off him and unlock these chains and we can leave.” 

“Ok.” I didn’t dare tell him I’m in pain. Nor that I was in the middle of a miscarriage. I would save that.


	9. Chapter 9

I go to move off the bed, wincing silently in pain.  
“What’s wrong?” Lucas’s deep voice reverberated through the tiny cabin. “I-I’m ok. It’s just the injuries.” Trying to not make him worry any more than he already is. I go to move away from the bed as I get up and Lucas grabs my hand pulling me towards him. I fall onto the bed, coming nose to nose with the tall, dark and handsome bruised face of Lucas Koh. A smouldering look takes over his face. He doesn’t even know he’s doing it, it’s like it comes naturally to him. 

“Ruby, what’s wrong?” I swallow thickly. I could feel my insides turn to jelly. His hooded eyes piercing mine looking down into my soul exposing all the dark things I tried to keep hidden, as another wave of pain shot through my lower stomach. This time it was feeling worse. Sucking air through my closed teeth, the pain brings tears to my eyes. 

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” The Glaswegian voice said. 

“Nothing” I reply brightly “Just hungry.” Bobby disappeared 

“Liar.” Lucas whispered “You’re suffering a miscarriage aren’t you?” 

Turning my head I ask “How did you know?”   
Smiling Lucas speaks softly “I’m a physiotherapist, I still have to get my degree, being a doctor in the first place. I’m not stupid. I do however need you to do something for me. You need to check the bleeding. You need to look for clots.”  
“It’s the end of the miscarriage. I dealt with the most of it in hospital.”   
Smiling sadly he looked at me. 

Suddenly snapping his mouth shut as he heard Bobby return. 

“Right we have food, and” I interrupt him. “Sir, Lucas’s wounds need taking care of.” 

“Of course. I will look after him.” The venom in his voice made me shudder. 

LUCAS’S POV  
A miscarriage. His baby. Shit. I mean I wasn’t sure it was just a guess.   
Ruby locks eyes with me as he makes her go upstairs.   
McKenzie stalks towards me. “Heh she’s still as obedient as always. Now listen here you prick. She will never be yours do you understand?”  
I see the look he has in his eyes I also look down his hands to see a bat.   
“Well do you understand?” The gleam in his eyes now looked dangerous. I would take any beating if he didn’t lay his hands on her. 

I decide to goad him. “When the police catch up to you, and they will, you’ll be someone’s bitch in prison and Ruby will need help. And I will be there to comfort her.” God I really do sound like a prick. But it will be worth it to wind him up.   
Bringing the bat up he hits me across the legs.   
I didn’t give him the pleasure of seeing me in pain. 

“Heh is that the best you’ve got. Unchain me and we will go at it. Make it fair.”   
McKenzie stopped. He wouldn’t unchain me. In a “fair fight” he knows he’d lose. 

“No. You decided to join us. So you play by my rules.” He brought the bat down against my head. FUCK! That hurt. Little black dots form in my eyes. A headache forms in my head pounding and clawing at my head. 

“You really haven’t got a clue. You can’t hit a man with your fists but you can do it to a woman. What does that say about you as a man?” McKenzie snarled at me like some rabid beast “I will never let you get near Ruby. She’s damaged goods. And only I can handle her.” He raises the bat and hits me at the side of the head. The dark spots return and my head lolls to the side as I feel my eyes close and succumb to the darkness. 

I awake to darkness, looking round the room I see a light. As I go to move my hands are chained to the headboard of the bed. SHIT! Ruby where are you? Her voice responds “Lucas! I’m here.”  
“Where?” I cry out. I see her face before me. 

“Ru-by?” Her face is covered in blood.   
“Lucas. I’m sorry. I lead you astray. I lead you to believe that I’m something I’m not. I am in fact a slut. A little slut who will fuck the guy nearest to me.” 

Backing away she strips down to her lingerie, Henrik walks forward putting his arms round her shoulders from behind “Lucas, buddy, I’m sorry to tell you this but she’s been sleeping with me.” Kissing her cheek he whips out mini-Thor and bends her forward and sticks his cock inside her, Ruby’s eyes widen and her lips part letting out a little gasp. “Oh Henrik you’re so big and so good. So much better than Lucas.” It’s like a car crash I don’t want to watch but I can’t look away.   
“What’s up buddy? We both want Ruby. She was moving in with us.”   
Henrik moves away, and in comes Ibrahim, then Noah, then Jakub all the guys from the villa come in and fuck Ruby. Finally McKenzie is there. “See I told you, what a slut she is. I told you only I can handle her. I’m the one who can stop her going off the rails, isn’t that the case sweetheart.” He looks down at Ruby who is now on her knees sucking off Bobby. “You’re right sweetie.”   
He slaps her across the face. “Ok darling now you can fuck Lucas. It’s okay Lucas she’s still got some life left in her.” 

Bruised and battered and covered in blood Ruby approaches me. “What’s wrong Lucas? You’re not jealous surely?” I pull at the handcuffs feeling the metal rub against my skin as I try to pull away. 

Ruby grabs my shirt and starts to straddle me. “Aw come on Bobby.” 

“Bobby?” I look over and see Bobby with his back to me. Ruby has her legs wrapped around his waist, I can hear him grunting. Ruby’s eyes lock with mine “Oh Lucas. Don’t worry. You’ll have your way with me eventually.” From over her shoulder I see Henrik also inside her. 

God no! Please god no. Give her a break. I start to convulse. 

“Lucas” I can still see her. “Lucas” it’s black and my arms feel heavy “LUCAS!” 

My eyes flutter open. It was a dream. Just a dream. Thank fuck!” 

Ruby is staring down at me, confused. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” My voice is hoarse. I can feel sweat running down my back.   
Ruby is down at my feet. I hear the click of the chain. “We don’t have much time. We have to get out of here now.” She rushes all the words come out. 

I rush for the door. She trails behind me. Grabbing her hand I pull her along “Come on we can do this.” 

“Keys?” Outside now we stand at the car Bobby has abducted us in. “No I don’t have them.” 

“Shit.” Ok I push my elbow against the window smashing the glass. Unlocking the passenger door I shove Ruby in. “Belt up” as she unlocks the other side I slide in and start to Hotwire the old car. 

The door to the cabin swings open. There in all his anger fuelled drunkenness is McKenzie. 

“Stay here.” 

I get out of the car. “Come on McKenzie.” 

“Me and you, you prick.” He dives for me and I swiftly sidestep him. Those gym sessions really paid off. 

Getting up he runs at me again. He brings his fist and tries to connect with my chin. Before he does I punch him. He falls to the floor. “Stay away from Ruby and stay away from me. Have you got that?”   
Sitting up he has the gall to look sad. “Do you understand?” I hear the engine start. My head snaps in that direction. 

Smiling from ear to ear she looks at me. I run back to the car and get in. Belting up I throw the gearstick into reverse out of woods. Coming to a stop I shift into first gear and wheel spin out of there. 

“We need to get you to a hospital.” I say to Ruby. I can see her head nodding. I keep going. 

“Are you okay?” I ask after pulling onto the motorway that’s when I hear her snoring gently.

“Sleep sweet Ruby. I will get you home.” And I keep driving, until I see the bright lights of London come into view, breathing a sigh of relief I relax, it’s only then I notice the blood sticking to my arm and the bruises all over my head face and neck. 

“Well Shit!”


	10. Chapter 10

HENRIK’S POV   
“Jo, Rahim you got any ideas?” I ask to the worried couple. 

“Henrik, your phone is ringing.” Rahim yells from the living room. I grab the infernal thing. “Yeah?” 

“Hey it’s me.” Lucas’s voice comes out quietly down the other end of the line. I nearly drop the phone in surprise as I walk back towards the living room. “Where are you? What’s happened? The hospital. Ok buddy I’m on my way.” As I hang up the phone I grab my keys.   
“Come on Lucas and Ruby are both in the hospital.”  
They grab their coats and we all make our way to the hospital. 

THE HOSPITAL  
“Look you go see them I will park the care. Jo will go with you.” Rahim states. He gets out of the passenger seat and walks round the other side, opening the door. I toss him the keys and join jo on the paved walkway. We rush into the hospital up to the floor where we see Ruby in a dirty hospital gown. 

“Oh Ruby, you’re okay. Thank god.” We see her on a hospital bed and hooked up to a blood transfusion. 

Ruby’s face brightens “Oh Henrik, Jo hi.” She looks tired but no real worse for wear. “Where’s Lucas?” 

Ruby’s smile drops a few molars. “He’s in surgery.” Tears roll down her face. “He-he” she starts to hiccup sob as the Porter comes to take her to a room.   
Following her as she is placed in a quiet side room we wait for her tears to stop, then Ruby tells us what happened. 

“Then we drove all the way here. He collapsed once he’d check me in. He’s got broken ribs, a broken leg and a possible bleed on the brain. He is such an amazing friend, he put himself in harms way for me.” 

Jo and I catch eyes when a knock comes on the door. And Rahim walks in. “Hey girl.” A smile lights up her face. 

“Hey Rahim.” Feeling uncomfortable I ask Rahim and Jo to leave. After they’ve gone I sit in the chair. “You know Lucas was crazy when he heard you went missing?” He hired a bike and spent hours looking for you. Then he got a call about a sighting from Gary and Lottie who were searching for you. 

They rang Lucas and he had already hired a bike to look for you. The rest you know. So he hit McKenzie then?” 

“Yeah.” Ruby said with a laugh. “He was so cool and brave. Who knows what would have happened if Lucas hadn’t been there.” Ruby smiled a self deprecating smile. 

“Look I hope you don’t mind but I moved all your things into mine and Lucas’s place.”   
Ruby smiles widely. “Thank you. Even after all this you still want me at your place?” 

“Of course we do.” I reply. 

A doctor comes in to check on Ruby “Hello Ruby, if this transfusion goes well we can discharge you tomorrow, as long as you have a safe place to stay.” 

“Yeah doc. She will be staying with us, myself and Dr Koh. Speaking of Doc, how is he?” 

“Ah yes. He’s out of surgery and recovering well.” 

“Can I see him” both Ruby and I say at the same time. 

“Of course.” The doctor says as he leaves the room. 

“I’ll get you a wheelchair.” Coming back to the room with the empty chair, I take the blood transfusion bag and pole onto the back of the wheelchair. As Ruby lowers herself into the chair with my help, she speaks softly. “Henrik, I hope you and Lucas can forgive me?”   
“What for?” I ask as I wheel her out of the hall. To the nurses desk. “What room is Dr Lucas Koh in?” The doctor who saw Ruby appears, his beard wet. His glasses steamed up, a nurse appears over his shoulder disheveled. I smirk knowing exactly what had happened, both the doctor and the nurse blush. 

“He’s.....he’s in room 320.”   
Smiling I wheel Ruby away down the corridor and out of the doors. 

“There’s nothing to forgive. You’ve done nothing wrong. Sweetheart, there is nothing to forgive. We lo-care about you. We just want what’s best for you and right now that’s being away from that bastard McKenzie.” 

As we are walking I notice we’ve got to Lucas’s room. I look in the window in the door. He’s awake and his face brightens when he sees me. He signals with his hand to come in. 

I open the door and Ruby sees him and both their faces brighten up. 

My poor heart. But I would rather Ruby be with Lucas instead of McKenzie. At least Lucas wouldn’t hurt her.


	11. Chapter 11

ONE WEEK LATER. 

“Henrik?” I called towards the bathroom. “Lucas is coming home today. I can’t wait.” 

The bathroom door opens steam billows behind him making him look like someone out of an action film. 

His jeans clinging tightly in all the right places, his black vest hugging his body and abs. 

His hair tied back, off his gorgeous face. 

Putting his trainers on at the door, he grabs his keys and unlocks then opens the door. As he does so we are greeted by flashes and people.

“Here they are. Ruby is it true you left Bobby to live with Henrik and Lucas in a polyamory relationship, leaving him with the debt of a house?” 

My mouth opens and closes. Henrik slams the door in their faces, and locks it. 

“Shit! Shit, shit shitting shit.” Henrik’s voice gets louder in the quiet room. When our phones beep on the Islanders group chat.

From:Unknown  
Just to let you all know, all of your secrets will be front page news. That is unless Ruby leaves Lucas and Henrik’s house. 

I feel the colour drain out of my face. Grabbing my phone I head up to my room. 

Searching the internet for any form of news I see several headlines

“Love Island’s resident Aussie Witch is Satan worshipper and BDSM Queen.” 

“Love Islands Librarian secret Paedophile - enjoys kids.” 

“Love Islands Techie had affair with BMX legend.”

I could feel the bile rising in my throat. This was my fault. I had brought about my friends demise because of my actions. Henrik knocked at my door, “I’m going to get Lucas. I think you should stay here, because of the paparazzi. I will slip out the back door.” Nodding slightly, he leaves the room. 

I’ve even made it difficult for my housemates. I knew what I had to do. 

Taking my case down from off my wardrobe I open the zip and lay it on the bed. 

Throwing clothes and other things into it I zip it up.   
I put my phone on my dresser leaving a note on it saying “Goodbye and Thank you.” And walk out of the back door. 

I push the keys into the box at the side for letters, walking through the gate, and down the alley, I walk a little farther to the main road and hail a taxi. 

Getting in with my hoodie over my face “Kings Cross station please.” 

A tear rolls down my face as the driver pulls away. Looking at me through the rear view the driver says “You okay?” 

Turning my head I mumble a “Yes thank you.” And stay silent for the rest of my journey. 

LUCAS POV

Sitting up in bed I slowly move with my crutches. My plastered leg aches. I’m being discharged and I’m waiting for Henrik and Ruby to come get me.   
Worrying that their running late. I start to become anxious when I hear the door open. 

“Buddy!” Henrik declares.   
Chuckling quietly “Henrik you literally saw me yesterday. Where’s Ruby?” I ask looking behind him.

“Oh yeah about Ruby.” Henrik explains what’s happened as we walked out of the hospital to the car. 

“Oh no poor Ruby.” I say and Henrik agrees with me.   
After getting settled in the car we fight our way through traffic to get back home. 

As we arrive we see lots of journalists outside the house. 

“We’re going to have to go in the back way.” Parking the car in the garage, we get out. 

“You ok to make a hobble-dash?” Henrik asks laughing I say “of course” as we leave the side door of the garage we hobble-dash across the street, down the alley and into the garden. 

“She must be asleep.” Henrik comments, there’s no sign of life. 

As he unlocks the door I get up the steps and in through the door I get an uneasy feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memz gave me an idea, then deleted their comment. I couldn’t respond to your comment. I will however do as you’ve suggested. 
> 
> TW: The next chapter will contain death.

RUBY’S POV  
Sitting on the train I tried to keep my thoughts in order. 

‘There’s only one person who could have said horrible things to the media. Just one.’ 

The journey seemed fraught with turmoil. My logic vs my heart. I couldn’t keep my thoughts in order anxiety rising, like bile in my throat. 

As the train stopped I collected my belongings and made my way to the bus stop. Luckily the bus was a few minutes out. 

Sitting there I bit at the side of my thumb, a habit I had developed since I was a teen whenever I was anxious. 

As the bus pulled in at the corner of the road, my resolve didn’t waver.

Picking up my case I walked down the road, towards my house. The house that Bobby and I shared. The house he loved. The house that for me felt like a prison, here I was going back to it. 

I opened the gate and walked up the path, noticing how quickly the weeds had grown in my time away. I approached the red front door, a dim light behind the frosted glass, shone, I wanted to turn and bolt. To run away, to hide with Lucas, to emigrate. 

However I also knew that I could go to the ends of the earth and Bobby would track me down. 

Steeling my resolve I picked my hand up and rang the doorbell. 

At first I didn’t know if anyone was there, I couldn’t hear any movement, then the door swung open and there stood Bobby all 5’11” of him. 

My anxiety disappeared in seconds, turning to anger and pity combined. 

“Well well, if it isn’t Ruby. What’s up Lucas had enough of you?” Bobby snarled. 

“Hi. Can I come in?” I ask politely. He noticed the suitcase in my hand and moved out of the way of the door, to allow me entry while saying “It’s still your house y’know.” 

He shuts and locks the door behind me. ‘That’s it l can’t back out now. I have to go through with this.’ 

Placing my case in the hallway I walk into the living room, feeling stronger with every step I take. 

Looking round at Booby he hasn’t moved from the hallway/living room doorway. 

“So you want me to take you back huh?” A certain amount of glee in his voice. 

“Yes. Lucas realised I am damaged goods, he said I don’t want Bobby’s sloppy seconds.” Taking a deep breath I try to sound as convincing as possible. My anxiety is through the roof. 

“Ok. Then I forgive you. We will continue where we left off. You must however cut all contact with the ex-Islanders. All. Of. Them.” Smiling as he spat out the last three words. 

Taking a very deep breath, I reply in my “happy” voice. “I don’t even have my phone. I left it behind.” 

His face brightened slightly hearing this. “You mean they don’t have any way of contacting you?” 

“No. I want us to start again. Search me and my belongings and ring my phone if you don’t believe me.” I respond. I can feel the level of strength powering me forward. 

Sticking my arms out either side he pats me down, then he empties out my suitcase. Checking all the pockets. My make up bag, my nail kit all over the floor. My metal nail file slides across the polished floor and I scoop it up, putting it in the pocket of my hoody. 

Then He takes his phone out, unlocks it and dials my phone number on speakerphone. Putting a finger to his lips, telling me not to say a word ‘believe me you arsehole I won’t say more than I have to’ my brain screams. 

The phone connects, “Hello?” I can hear Henrik’s voice down the line. 

“Ruby? Where are you? We’re all....” Bobby cuts him off. 

“Tell that pretentious prick and make sure you tell yourself this, Ruby has come back to me. She was never going to be yours. She never will be. I win.” And then he hung up the phone. 

“See. I told you.” Exhaling after I had said it. 

“Well it looks like you were telling the truth. You really haven’t got a phone.” 

Just then the landline rings. “Answer it.” Bobby snapped. 

Crossing the room to the side table near there couch I pick up the landline out of its cradle. Pressing the call button I place the phone to my ear. 

“The McKenzie Residence.” I say into the receiver. 

“Ruby, sweetheart it’s me.” Lucas’s baritone voice came from the other end of the line. 

“Hello Lucas.” I say trying to show Bobby I can be trusted. “What do you want?” 

“Listen I know you are with McKenzie at home. Look if he’s forced you to go home don’t worry about that. We can get a restraining order.” His voice soothes and placates me, I feel my knees start to go weak. My resolve almost breaks.  
My heart breaks in two as I realise what is to come. 

“I’m okay thank you Lucas. I’m sorry about everything. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. This is the end.......of our relationship. Please do not contact me. This is the last time you will hear from Bobby.....” and I can feel my heart breaking, I can hear him let out a cry of pain down the phone. In a small voice I add my last words “and me.” Then I hit the call end button and place the receiver back onto the charging pod. 

Coming up behind me, I silently wonder if Lucas understands, Bobby puts his arms around me fighting off the urge to push him away I snuggle into him. 

“Wow.” He says whispering in my ear, his breath reeks of whisky. The overpowering smell almost takes my breath away. “You actually did it. I’m impressed.” I felt his hand start to stroke my stomach. Then his voice got deep, what he thought was sexy, almost like he was trying to imitate Lucas’s voice. “How about we put a baby in your belly?” 

The thought of that made me want to be sick, I could feel the vomit rise up my throat. Quickly I turned in his arms and said in a sexy voice. “We can’t just do it, just like that. We have to work our way up to it. You know the whole romance thing.” 

Mentally crossing my fingers he buys it. “Yes you’re right. We need to start properly as we mean to go on.” Licking his lips he looks me straight in the eyes. “But first you need to learn a lesson. You left me and that can’t go unpunished.” 

“Of course.” I say semi sarcastically. 

LUCAS’S POV  
Henrik has been all round the house and finally went into her room. It was bare. After hauling my leg upstairs I found him with his head in his hands holding her phone. 

As I reached the door, out of breath from lugging the heavy cast round, he looks up at me. He has a strange look on his face. 

“What’s happened?” I ask. I can feel my heart racing. As I look round the room I see her wardrobe is empty, the suitcase that was on top is gone. I see her phone. On it is Goodbye and Thank you. Steadying myself on my crutches I bang my fist into the door. 

“She left! She left because of the hassle that he’s causing with the media.” Henrik whispers yells. 

“Do you know the message was from him?” I know in my heart it is but it could have been any old gossip columnist. 

“I’m fairly sure. Although I can’t be certain.” Came the reply. Hopping along to my room I settle on the bed. Henrik comes running in with a ringing phone. 

“It’s ringing. It’s An unknown number.” He looks at the phone like it might blow up. 

Thinking Ruby may be trying to contact us I say “Answer it.” 

Henrik presses the answer button “Ruby? Where are you? We’re all....” McKenzies voice rings out loud and clear down the line. 

I don’t hear what was said other than “pretentious prick” but I can only assume it’s not very nice. 

Hanging up Henrik says “He said to leave her alone. She’s gone back to him. Oh and he wins.” 

Clenching my hand onto a fist I roar and pick up my mobile. Pulling up the contact: Ruby Landline. 

I hear the phone ringing the connect.

“The McKenzie Residence.” God she’s alive and seemingly okay. I carry on “Listen I know you are with McKenzie at home. Look if he’s forced you to go home don’t worry about that. We can get a restraining order.” 

Then I hear it “I’m okay thank you Lucas. I’m sorry about everything. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. This is the end.......of our relationship. Please do not contact me. This is the last time you will hear from Bobby.....” and I can feel my heart breaking, I let out a cry of pain, from my heartbreaking, then as I recover I hear In a small voice she add her last words “and me.” Then hangs up the receiver. 

Staring at my phone blankly, Henrik brings me back to earth. “Luc. Luc? What happened?”   
I told him what Ruby had said. 

Sitting there for what seems like an age. I reflect on her words. After 10 minutes it clicks in place. “Oh crap.” Putting my head in my hands. Henrik puts a hand on my shoulder “What’s wrong Luc?” He asks worriedly.

“I’ve just figured it out. She says she’s going to end it, as in she will end Bobby. She’s going to kill him. 

RUBY’S POV  
My head hurts, he forcibly cut my hair, my eye is closing from where he punched me, my ribs hurt from where he kicked me. My wounds on my back have opened up. One of my hands is broken.   
This was my punishment for betraying him. 

As I stand in the kitchen waiting for the water for the pasta to finish, Bobby is sat on the couch drinking more. 

I walk myself through the plan. When the water reaches boiling I take the pan into the lounge, walking up behind him I pour the water over him, as he gets up and screams or whatever I take the metal nail file and jab it into his neck. Pull it out I then stab him in the chest.

Pulling myself back from my plan I watch the pan. As the pan boils I take it off the heat. Walking though the kitchen towards the lounge I see him rest his head on the back of the armchair cushion. 

Approaching slowly I get right behind him, I tip the water into his lap. Screaming he gets up “WHAT THE FUCK!! YOU BITCH!” Pulling the nail file out of my hoody pocket I jab it into his neck and pull it out as he lunges towards me. 

Holding his neck “What the fuck did you do?” With all my strength. The world starts to go in slow motion, Bobby takes one step towards me, then another his free hand reaching for me. I hear a banging at the back door, determined I push forward with one final burst of strength I push the nail file into his chest. Slowly, he falls backwards, banging his head on the polished floor, blood spilling out from his neck and chest and pooling around him. 

Getting down on my hands and knees the banging on there back door continues, I crawl towards his head, his chest stuttering and his breaths shallow. 

A smile comes to his face and with a final sigh he says “I will haunt you.” Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he lolled to one side. 

The next thing I know, everything happens in slow motion again, Lucas and Henrik are beside me. 

Lucas is doing CPR, Henrik is running for towels trying to stop the blood. 

“Lucas, Henrik he’s dead. Leave him.” The blood on me starting to dry. I grab the phone and ring 999 as the phone connects I respond “Hello my name is Ruby Robinson, tonight I killed my boyfriend.” 

The voice comes through “Ok. We have your location Miss Robinson, we’re sending police and an ambulance.” 

Then Henrik grabs the phone and hangs up. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

Quietly, numbly I turn to to both the guys and say “I killed him, I need to be punished for that.” As tears run down my face, I see them look at me sadly. 

Then the blue lights and sirens appear. 

“I’d better go let them in.” I say walking to unlock the door.


	13. Chapter 13

With an unsteady hand, I open the door. The two men looking at me look at me with sad eyes, as I greet the police on the other side. Lucas is still trying to give CPR, I hold my hands behind my back as the police put the handcuffs on me. 

I see the paramedics speak to Lucas and Henrik, then look over at me. 

Shaking their heads they pronounce Bobby dead. Tears roll down my face, tears of sadness, tears of relief, the anger that I felt towards him disappears, the only thing that’s left is a memory, a memory of our time in the villa. 

That Bobby I fell in love with. Occasionally he would appear when things were going well, but more often than not it was the Bobby from the last 6 months I fell asleep next to and woke up with. 

The police put me in the back of their car. Lucas mouths something as he leaves my now empty house “I will call a lawyer for you.” Shaking my head, I didn’t deserve a defence. 

I’m processed at the police station, I also have photos taken of my injuries, especially the ones on my back. I wait in an interview room, when the door opens and in walks Marisol. 

“Oh hun, I have heard about everything that happened. There isn’t a judge or court in the land that will send you to prison for this.” 

“They should I did it,” I reply almost in a whisper. 

“Taking her glasses off she forces me to look at her “Don’t you think you’ve been through enough? What about Lucas or Henrik? Don’t you think they’ve been through enough? They put everything on the line for you. Lucas put his entire body on the line. The very least you can do is give yourselves a fighting chance.” Marisol covered her mouth. Looking apologetic she hugged me. 

The next few hours are a blur, I sign a statement, then appear in front of a judge to be considered for bail. The ex islanders put the money up for bail, I am bailed to Lucas’s and Henrik’s home. 

Walking in the smell of masculinity and leather overwhelms me. 

Both Henrik and Lucas are so nice and sweet to me. 

Lucas runs a bath for me in the downstairs bathroom. 

Shyly I walk towards it. “I erm put some bubbles in it for you.” Then he disappears and reappears with two big blue towels. Grabbing the towels off him I hold them to me. He leaves telling me that he will be in the lounge if I need him. I smell the towels they’re clean and smell like both the guys. 

Stripping off everything I am wearing leaving it in a neat pile on the floor I slowly and carefully climb into the big tub. 

Lowering myself into the hot water fees like bliss. I lie there for about an hour till my fingers are wrinkly and the water is cold, I slowly get out of the bath. Having washed all the blood from, my now uneven hair, I wrap a towel around it and the rest of me. Opening the door I hear voices, walking down the hallway that runs the length of the house I open the door to the lounge and there is Henrik with Lottie and another woman. 

“Hi,” Lottie says in her Aussie drawl and scoops me up in a hug. 

“This is Celine she won the first season of Love....” Henrik cuts himself off probably because he doesn’t want to hurt me. 

Plastering a genuine smile on my face I greet Celine “Hello.”

“I’ve come to help with your hair. I’m a hairdresser. I thought it would be nice to have a haircut. We all know how a new haircut can make us feel.” Celine smiles warmly. 

“You won with Jake,” I tell her as I sit on the chair in the lounge. 

“I did,” Celine responds as she puts a gown over my head. 

“So what do you want?” She enquires 

“I fancy something modern and chic,” I respond positively. 

“Ok.” She replies as she gets to comb through my tangled locks. My hair was down to my waist. 

“How about a colour?” Celine whispers in my ear

“Yes. Blonde please.” Knowing this is Lucas’s favourite. 

Smiling she tells me how she and Jake are. They got married last month and she’s just found out she’s pregnant with their first child but hasn’t told him yet. 

After two hours she has straightened my now shoulder-length blonde locks. 

Grabbing my good hand she leads to to the mirror of the fireplace, with my eyes closed she grabs another mirror. “Okay. Open your eyes.” 

I gasp at the person in front of me. I look completely different. 

Hugging Celine with tears of joy running down my face I squeal. 

This draws the attention of Lucas, Henrik and Lottie who were all relegated to the kitchen. 

Bursting through the door they gasp. 

“Wow Ruby, you look fantastic.” Henrik remarks

Lottie smirks “Told you she was the best.” 

Lucas however just stares. Completely in shock. 

“Does it look okay, Lucas?” I ask. 

“You look beautiful, I didn’t recognise you for a minute.” He whistles under his breath I see a whirlwind of emotion in his eyes, sexual hunger to lust, to love all fighting to come to the surface. 

“Excuse me. I need to lie down.” Lucas mumbles as he walks away.


End file.
